Forbidden To Exist
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: Faith and Cole are not supposed to Exist. Faith is a daughter of Artemis and Cole is a son of Kronos. Gods, monsters, and demigods are out to kill them because Cole is said to help Kronos destroy the world. But Faith knows what if feels like to be excluded and helps Cole even if he is destined to help his father destroy her.


_**Hey everyone ! So this story is about 16 years into the future after they beat Gaea (Cause we all know they will! Percy is amazing!) Kronos is back! And he has a son and Artemis has her first ever daughter. Now Gods, monsters, and even demigods are after them to kill them. They are forbidden to exist! They were never supposed to be born. The son of Kronos is fortold to bring the world to the end and let the Titan's rule! Anyway here is the first chapter! I am just going to give you the word count without the authors note right now cause I don't feel like doing it later!**_

_**Word Count: 3,112 **_

* * *

Chapter 1: Vaporizing the Math League

* * *

**Faith**

* * *

I sat there in period four, which for me is unfortunately math. I had one iPod bud in one of my ears as the teacher rambled on. The teacher's name is Mr. Apple. Stupid name right? He just tells us to call him Mr. A, we all calm him that. He is probably the most boring teacher on the face of the earth. No doubt about it. I'm in the honor's class… When I truthfully shouldn't be. But I am anyway. I'm getting good grades but only by bribing the math league to give me the answers to the home work.

I really hate high school. I mean I'm 16 I should be doing something else with my life rather than just sitting here listening to these boring teachers talk about stuff that nobody cares about. The math league does though. They are obsessed with Mr. A. They just lean forward in their desks staring up at him with bewilderment as if what he is teaching actually matters and is actually interesting. I really hate people. I truthfully do. I am NOT a people's person. There is nothing about me that will EVER be a people's person.

I looked around the room seeing all these people I didn't like or care about. Then my eyes rested on Marcus. Marcus was a junior, like me, with short brown hair and green eyes that stare into your soul. He's also part of the math league. He's the only one on that team that I don't absolutely hate. He's actually quite dreamy. But he would never go for a girl like me. Who would? I'm not attractive. Or I like to think that I'm not. A lot of people say I am but I don't think I am. Just staring at him makes me want to scream. All the girls like him in the school. Who wouldn't?

"Isn't that right Faith?" I hear Mr. A say.

"Huh?" I say and the whole class laughs at me. I could feel my face turning ted with embarrassment. Great. I just gave everyone another reason to laugh and make fun of me. It's not my fault. My ADHD makes it hard for me to sit still and actually think. What I mean by thin k is it makes it hard for me to stay on topic. "Umm… Yea. Right." I said.

He shot me a glare and turned back to the chalk board. I mean what kind of high school has a chalk board? I mean we are more advance then that! We should have smart boards! All the other high schools have them! I mean even middle schools have them! But we don't? Stuck with stupid chalk boards! I hate the sound of them.

Whatever. I just hate school period. It's full of pergo's and air head jocks who think there all cool when there not, egotistical preps that think there all cool, nerds, drug attics, and then just really stupid people. Then there is me. people classify me as a lot of things. Personally I think I am normal. The whole world can think what it wants to I don't really care.

When I was little my before my dad died in a car accident he would use to tell me to never let someone tell me who to be or what to be. That I should always be myself and that there is nothing wrong with being myself. As for my mom? She left me when I was little. But whatever. If she doesn't care about me why should I care about her?

The song switch on my ipod and all I could do was smile. This was my favorite song and explains so much about me. The Fighter by Gym Class Hero's featuring Ryan Tedder.

_Give em hell, turn their heads_

_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_

_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_

_Here comes the fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_

_This one's a fighter_

I sighed. Thinking about it this doesn't explain my life at all. Sadly… I wish it would explain my life. Cause if it did then I would pretty much be doing whatever I want to and everyone would pretty much know me. This song is about someone fighting through there life with hardship and I have had hardship but no one knows. So actually. It... It does explain my life! I guess… In a way.

"Faith… What song are you listening to?" Mr. A said erupting my thoughts.

All eyes were on me. I fixed my posture and sat up. Should I really tell him what I am listening to? I don't see why not… But I am not going to.

"None of your business." I spat.

The whole class made that noise like_ OOO_, and the whole class turned to their attention to Mr. A, to see what he would say back. I couldn't help but grin. I actually had the courage to say that? Mr. A looked surprised like he didn't expect me to say that. Honestly neither did I. But personally I'm actually kind of happy that I did. People tell me that I need to stand up for myself more and I kinda just did.

"Well then Faith you just earned a detention. After school with the math league."

"But-"

"Not but's!" He snapped.

Wait what did just say? With the math league? Does that mean the whole math league got detention? Oh no… Oh no… No! He means I have to watch them practice? Gods no. Why did I say gods? Whatever. I can't believe he is actually making me stay after and watch them practice. Is he insane? He knows I hate them! That's probably why he is making me stay back with them! The bell rung and everyone but me and the math league left. There was only like 6 of them. I could of swore there was more. Whatever.

"Faith you have to watch us practice now." He said.

"Fine." I said.

I sat in my desk and watch them as they practiced there algebraic equations and geometry and just about everything math. This is horrible. I hate this. More than anything. Even more then my name. I ABSOLUTLEY hate my name. Who names there child Faith? I have no faith. In anything. My life sucks too much to have faith in anything. Things have also been getting really weird… Over the past couple of months I have been seeing these… Things. They don't come near me but I see them. But no one else seems to see them. At first I thought it was just my imagination until one actually charged at me and scratched me. I ran for the hills after that.

I've tried to forget about each experience cause I haven't had one in over two months but I have had nightmares all the time. Seeing these faces and I even saw these people in a room that was made out of marble and they were discussing about someone. I can't remember who it was but it was someone's name and then they all saw me and I woke up. I couldn't move or talk but it was the weirdest thing ever.

Hours have passed… Well I think only one but it seems like an hour. I finally couldn't put up with all there math geek stuff. "This is cruel and unusual punishment! I know my rights!" I screamed jumping out of my chair.

I stood there watching them. All six math geeks backs were turned against me. But Mr. A's face was facing me. We looked at each other challenging seeing who would make the next move. Then something happened. I looked into Mr. A's eyes and they flashed gold. I took a step back. That did not just happen. No. I'm imagining it, like the other times. That has to be the answer.

"You have no idea what cruel and unusual punishment is." Mr. A said in a deep rather creepy voice and took a step forward causing the math league kids to turn around and stand behind him. They all were looking at me with a creepy smile. And there faces… They weren't disgustingly ugly… They were gorgeous. There were 4 girls and 2 boys. "Your parent, whoever it may be, hides your sent well… But I now know what you are."

"I-I have n-no I-Idea what your t-talking about." I said.

"Of course you don't. But my children are going to feed well today. Rip her apart. And make it nice and slow… Painful of course." Mr. A said.

The math league grew fangs… Yes I mean fangs. Not joking. They walked towards me as I backed up against the back wall. The math league was coming closer with hunger in their eyes throwing desks each and every way to get them out of there way. I looked over at the door. I could make it? Obviously one of them saw what I was looking at and in a blink of an eye, literally. One of the girls was standing in front of in.

"Save some for me." She said.

I turned my head back towards the five math league… Things, that were actually coming towards me. One was almost here. They were walking really slowly, probably to scare the living daylight out of me… And I got to say… It worked. I looked over to see a meter stick. One of the guys was 3 feet away from me. I took it and smacked him across the face. It snapped in half and I ran towards the door.

I really don't know what I was thinking because one of the things were there. I officially figured what they are. Vampires! Because that meter snick snapped in half and he didn't even flinch. I couldn't get past the girl and she seemed to be taunting me as her other friends came towards me nice and slow.

Then something happened. I see the door from behind the girl open and a sword goes through her. She lets out a blood curtailing scream and she dissolves into dust. So… Not vampires? Well vampires dissolve into dust when they are stabbed… But that's with wood and in the heart. This sword wasn't wood it looked bronze. Kind of goldish. And it went through her chest not her heart. I stood there stunned for a second and when I looked up I saw the person that actually _stabbed _the girl. It was Marcus.

Holy crap. Marcus… The hotie! Wait… He just killed a girl! Or a vampire… Or whatever it is! He looked at me and said. "Come on!" he said putting his hand out. I looked back at the five remaining math league vampires who were standing there in a line looking about ready to pounce and I took his hand and we bolted out of the door.

* * *

So at this point I wasn't exactly scared. I was TERRIFIED. I was running down the school hallway with Marcus (Who may I mention just stabbed a girl and turned her to dust!) with vampires chancing after us! Luckily they weren't out of the room yet because I slammed the door behind us and they all ran into the door and fell over.

"After them!" I hear Mr. A shriek in a deep voice.

Marcus was running so fast that he was practically dragging me along. It was all I could do to keep myself up. "What are they!?" I screamed at him.

"Empousai!" He screamed as we kept running.

I turned my head to see there was now five girls. What happen to the other boys? The girls seemed to be shape shifting into prettier and prettier people. But something was wrong with them. They each had one donkey leg and one bronze leg, and they were gaining on us fast. The next thing I know we were both on the floor. We fell on some Freshmen.

"Watch were you're going!" he snapped. I was a little taken aback because most freshmen are scared of the upperclassmen. He had shaggy black hair and grey eyes. He looked a little scared. He looked over at the Empousai and his eyes widened. I guess he could see them to.

"Look kid, just keep your head down and walk right past them ok? They won't notice you I promise.

He nodded and we got up and we continued to run as fast as we could. He handed me a bronze dagger with a black leathered handle. "What is this made out of?" I asked him.

"Celestial bronze. Stab them and they should turned to dust." He said.

"Like that girl did?" I asked.

But he never answered my question because he literally pushed me down the stairs and continued to run down the hallway. I guess it was a little heroic sacrificing himself to save me but it hurt.

"You two follow her and we will get him. She will be easy but the boy is trained, three of us must take him down." I hear one say.

I continued to run down the stairs and I flung it open. I hid behind it so that I could sneak up behind them. The two Empousai busted threw the door but they didn't see me. I had the surprised. I jumped on one of them and stabbed it in the neck. It turned into dust and I stumbled catching myself on the wall. I turned around and kept my dagger close to me. The Empousai turned around and shrieked.

"Sister! You will pay for that demigod!"

Demiwhat? Whatever. I was going to turn this thing into dust. We circled as we waited for each to make the first move. It kept hissing at me and I gripped my dagger and swung it. Quickly the Empousai dodged me and disarmed me. She had me in a headlock and bit into my arm. She was sucking my blood. I could feel her fangs tearing into my skin and the blood rushing out of my arm. I elbowed her and she let go of me. I ran to the dagger and picked it up. I turned around and stood my ground.

"Silly demigod you cannot escape. My sisters are tearing your friend apart."

Marcus… Could that be true? Were they? She continued to ramble on about how she was going to enjoy sucking me dry and while she was gloating I stabbed her in the heart. She turned to dust and I couldn't help but laugh. Never ramble on.

I ran up the stairs and turned right in the hallway. I saw the three Empousai were circled around Marcus and he was swinging his sword back and forth trying to keep them away from him. One scrap from that thing I knew they would turn to dust… They probably did to. But they were closing in on him and I saw desperation in his face. I quickly charged towards them needing to help him.

"You fangy… people!" I screamed at them. They turned towards me and that gave an opportunity to Marcus. Marcus plunged his sword into one and they turned to dust.

"Grr! You demigod's make me so mad! Tammi I think we should teach them a little respect." One of them hissed, who had blonde hair and looked stunningly gorgeous.

"I agree Kelli, I say we kill them slowly, like father wanted."

Marcus and I stood back to back lashing out at them as they moved side to side. They were so fast. The one named Kelli was faster than the one named Tammi, but they were both pretty fast. They were trying to lure us away from each other because we would be vulnerable. I myself was wondering how I was doing so good at this but I remember when I was little my dad made me take jousting lessons. Probably cause he knew this day would come.

"Marcus! We need to get rid of them! I can't keep this up!" I shouted.

"So you're getting worn down eh? If I do say so myself I am quite surprised that you lasted this long." Kelli said.

"Kelli! Tammi! Come to me!" I hear. The next thing I know Kelli and Tammi were gone. I turned around to see about 10 feet away Mr. A, Kelli, and Tammi were standing there.

"But father we can kill them!" Kelli begged.

"No! We shall not. We will get our chance if they survived what's coming next." He spat.

"I wish you never reformed! When Luke was around he let me kill whoever I wanted!" Kelli spat.

"Luke was a failure! Besides that was 16 years ago! Get over it Kelli! He lost. But now we have a chance. He is rising again. Gaea failed but he is coming again."

"He failed once why should we trust him again?" Tammi asked.

So personally I was kind of shocked. I mean you know on the T.V shows were the bad guys reveal their plans right in front of you and you find out everything that they plan and you wreck it? Well that is kind of what's happening here.

"Because something deeper is happening here. Something that has actually NEVER happened Tammi. Believe me, even the demigods know it. Something is coming. Something that will help us actually win this time. We will win." He said.

I took a glance at Marcus and I could see he was frowning. The next thing I know Mr. A, Kelli, and Tammi were gone. "Ok what the heck just happened?" I asked Marcus.

"Look I have no time to explain we have to get out of here!" He said.

"Why? I am not going anywhere until you explain what just happened?" I spat.

"You sure about that?" He said looking far down the hallway.

I looked down the hallway to see the freshmen that we knocked over earlier was in roller skates was racing towards us with a face that was pure terror. Personally I didn't think things could get any weirder but they did. Behind him charger a giant half man half bull thing. It was charging towards us with its horns pointed at us. It's horns were literally tearing the walls apart making the lights to explode. I looked at him and we ran down the hallway the opposite direction.


End file.
